Chasing Cars
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: One-shot based on Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Yami was gone and Yugi misses him so very much... puzzleshipping. YugiXYami  Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!


This is a one-shot based on what I think of when I heard Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Don't worry, I haven't give up on Disturbia I just wrote this because I heard the song and thought it would make a good fanfic.

**Chasing Cars**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

The sun was setting over the distant horizon and night was growing. The stars blinked into existence, the moon came out of hiding. And Yugi laid on the cliff, crying and weeping for his love. He made no sound, no great movement only tears in his eyes. A gust of wind passed him, rustling his spiky hair. **Just like he would do it...**

He stayed there, all night... His friends were looking for him but he wouldn't answer their calls. He remembered all the good times he and Yami shared and fantasised about what they could have done together.

They could have a normal and wonderful family. They would live by the beach and each night both of them would have strolls down the beach, possibly lasting for hours, just spending each and every moment together. They would adopt a baby or possibly two and they would take good care of it. They would love and protect it with all their heart. They would raise it to be kind, generous, loving... all the things a parent would ever want for their child.

They would watch him or her, growing up and going through the stages of life. They would be there when he or she took their first steps. They would be there for their first words. They would be there for their first day at school. They would be there for their graduation. And they would be there for him or her when they left Yugi and Yami's loving and protecting hold. When they would finally fledge into full adulthood and live a good life. When the two lovers' hearts would be broken but when they were sincerely happy for their children...

But those events could never happen... Yami was no longer... And Yugi was all alone.

He remembered the first time they met:

Yugi had just completed the Millennium Puzzle when dark, evil dualing spirits appeared and surrounded him. Then his Puzzle glowed brightly and the spirit of the great Pharaoh appeared and protected him from the spirits. He looked like a loving, caring and kind person yet could be cruel and angry at times. Yugi thanked Yami in the first way he thought of, a warm, cuddling hug.

**Oh Yami...** he wept

Then he remembered when they confessed their love:

Yugi was lying down in his bed trying to get some sleep. When Yami came out of the Puzzle and lay down beside him. "Yugi... I've got something I want to tell you..." Yami quietly whispered in his ear. "Is everything all right Yami?" Yugi asked slightly worriedly. "It's... It's about us..."

"Don't tell me you don't want to be my friend just because you trashed me at Dualing Monsters... three times!" Yugi sarcastically chuckled

"No, it's about _us..._" Yami nervously replied. "I... I don't want us to be _just_ friends..."

"W-what are you saying?"

"Yugi, I think I love you..."

Yugi gave no reply save a warm, comforting kiss on the lips and a tight embrace.

**My sweet, dear love...** he cried even harder

More memories rushed through his mind whilst heavy rain plummeted onto his face and body... Their first date:

The Spring sun was shining above the hills of meadow, radiating the whole area in its warm love. The flowers were blooming and birds were chirping. The two were lying on a patch of tulips, under a pink cherry blossom tree. A small breeze passed and blew some of the flowers off the tree and onto the dew-covered ground.

"I love you Yami... I love you with all my being... I'd die were it not for your presence in my life... I never want us to be apart... Ever..."

He received a passionate, affectionate kiss on the lips from Yami. Their moist, warm mouths connected and locked together. Their tongues touched and hugged whilst their eyes were half-open, writhing in deep pleasure. Their hands were holding each other's heads, cradling it and keeping them as close as possible.

They kept at it until noon, when the sun was blazing and they rested against the other, slowly falling to sleep. Yugi was sitting in Yami's lap and he rested his head under Yami's chin whilst Yami clutched at his lover's chest and softly stroked it.

**Please come back Yami... I can't live without you! Please... Oh God please... **he whimpered even more; his eyes red and a flood of tears flowing from them.

The rain kept pelting down, the wind kept blowing whilst the night kept over him. His thoughts were only of the time they shared. His heart was only of their beautiful love. His eyes missing Yami's angelic looks. His lips missing Yami's warm, comforting kiss. His whole body missed the tight embraces the two had shared. And himself missed his boyfriend...


End file.
